


Random Patterns

by sabershadowkat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Angel's POV. Answer to 400 word challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Patterns

Hard.   
  


Fast.   
  


Brutal.   
  


In. Out. In. Out. More, more, more.   
  


Harder.   
  


*Please* harder.   
  


Eyes open. Staring, drowning, pools of blue ice.   
  


Oh god. Please, yes.   
  


Smell, taste, touch, see, hear, want, need, fuck me.   
  


Faster.   
  


There. Right there.   
  


Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.   
  


Feeling cold, hot, uncontrollable. Stabbing pain, pleasure.   
  


Want it. Need it.   
  


Want you. Need you.   
  


Yesssss.   
  


Lean. Hard. Cruel.   
  


Surrounding me.   
  


Invading me.   
  


Fucking me.   
  


Anywhere, everywhere, here, there, just *please.*   
  


Blue to gold. Blunt to sharp. Smooth to ridged.   
  


Close. So close.   
  


Pain. Pleasure. Scream.   
  


I'm coming.   
  


Past gone. Future not here. It's only now.   
  


It's only us.   
  


You.   
  


Me.   
  


We.   
  


Touching. Tasting. Fucking.   
  


Needing each other.   
  


Wanting each other.   
  


Desire, burning hot. Bodies so cold, slick, hard.   
  


Male to male.   
  


Body to body.   
  


Blood to blood.   
  


I'm coming.   
  


Explosion. White-heat from deep within.   
  


Screams of pleasure. Scream your name.   
  


Snarl. Bite. Thrust, thrust, thrust.   
  


Pulsing, trembling.   
  


Filling me.   
  


Soothing.   
  


Eye contact.   
  


Gold to blue. Sharp to blunt. Ridged to smooth.   
  


So beautiful.   
  


Soft growl. Echoed.   
  


Soft smile. Duplicated.   
  


Missed this.   
  


Missed you.   
  


Stay.   
  


Smile to smirk. Cruel chuckle.   
  


Pulling out. Moving away.   
  


What? Wait.   
  


Clothing on. Clink. Hiss. Flash of light.   
  


No goodbye.   
  


Gone.   
  


Cracks in the ceiling. Random patterns. Thoughts going round and round.   
  


Wet. Sticky. Semen leaking out of my ass.   
  


Stand. Walk. Bathroom. Shower.   
  


Water hotter than hot.   
  


Get in. Sit down.   
  


Knees to chest. Head to knees.   
  


Tears fall.   
  


Wanted love.   
  


Got fucked.   
  


Why? Why? Why?   
  


Demon. Soulless. Hates me.   
  


Never love. Only hate.   
  


A game.   
  


Sitting, crying, getting burned.   
  


Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.   
  


I knew better.   
  


But loneliness kills.   
  


Hoped. Wished. Prayed.   
  


For you.   
  


To take away this ache.   
  


You don't care.   
  


You never cared.   
  


Cruel, hateful, used me for a quick fuck.   
  


You didn't have to pretend.   
  


Love.   
  


I would have fucked you anyway.   
  


More tears. Bitter tears. Tears of hurt. Tears of pain.   
  


Cool air.   
  


Raise head. Burning tear tracks down my face.   
  


Open curtain.   
  


Standing. Staring. Blue eyes cold.   
  


Blank expression.   
  


Step into shower.   
  


Clothes and all.   
  


Kneeling. Getting wet.   
  


White-blond to honey.   
  


Touching me.   
  


My knee. My arm. My cheek.   
  


Don't.   
  


Please don't.   
  


Don't pretend.   
  


Thumb brushes tear.   
  


Icy eyes melt.   
  


Hope.   
  


Fervent wish.   
  


Lips on mine. Soft. Gentle.   
  


An apology.   
  


No more games.   
  


Want you.   
  


Need you.   
  


Love you.   
  


Eyes meet.   
  


You speak.   
  


"Wanted a fuck.   
  


Got love."   
  


And everything's wonderful again.   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
